Day off
by queenday
Summary: Merlin pretends sick to have a day off and Arthur gets on a diet! No slash


Beta wanted and needed. R&R and enjoy

Merlin knew it was the time for him to get up and deal with all his chores, but it was just one of those days when he felt like staying in bed for the rest of the day would be the best idea. He was extremely exhausted as for the past two weeks he had been doing some extra chores given by Arthur, just because he had said one of his hilarious jokes in not so good moment. Maybe if Gaius was there nothing would have happend, but all alone Merlin thought it was time to end his suffer and take a day off. Or maybe two.

He took his magic book and found a spell. The idea was simple: making himself look sick by the spell and staying all day in bed. Suprisely, the spell worked and by looking at the mirror, Merlin could saw how terrible he looked. 'Excellent, I should have done this earlier' he thought and prepeared necessary items for his truancy such as cup of tea and book he never had a time to finish. Subsequently he went to the servants room and ask George to take care of Arthur. The boy agreeded without any complains, because there were no doubts Merlin was seriously ill. Merlin didn't felt guilty, he was convinced his punishment was not fair and he deserved a day for himself. What's more, no event was about to occure so this was a perfect timing. And of course Arthur is a great king who deserves the best menservant in Camelot- George.

Arhur was so irritated. He had a fight with Gwen day before and now he oppend his eyes and saw the most boring menservant in the entire world.  
'Good morning my lord, your breakfast is prepeard and all the chores mentioned by you yesterday are done. I'm waiting for futher instrucions.'  
Get out, that was Arthur's first thought.  
'Where..."  
'Where is Merlin, my lord? Sick, so I'm honoured to serve you all day long. I will do my best, my lord.'  
'Merlin is never sick, I'm sure he have spent previous night in the tavern.'  
'He came to me this morning and looks honestly sick, my lord.'  
That was to much "my lords" as for the one morning. He looked at the table and saw all this food awaiting for him. It looked and smelled delicious. Why Merlin was never so thoughtfull as Gorge? It is obvious that the king should have a appropriate breakfast to have strenght for the rest of the day. After a few seconds he realised why and remebered about recent 'belt hole making action'.  
'George, you are completely idiot.'  
'Why is that, my lord? I was trying so hard, I thought I've done my best, I...'  
'Do you realise how much time I am spending every single day for practise my combat skills?'  
'I'm aware of that, my lord.'  
'Do you want me to not be able to fight? Not be able to ride my horse? Not be able to protect my people and my land?!' Arthur was getting pretty angry.  
'Not at all, my lord!' George was starring shocked with watering eyes.  
'Then why on earth would you try to make your king FAT?!'  
'I... I didn't... My lord...'  
'Leave!' And like this Arthur became all alone, what was perfectly fine. He deserved a day off from his annoying servants.

What would he like to do then? No idea came to his mind. Firstly he needed to dress up. But how? 'Oh, it shouldn't be so hard if Merlin can do that'. And after half of hour of struggling with his clothes he managed to dress, all by himself. He wore simple shirt and trousers completed with pair of shoes. He was so proud of himself. It was a shame that no one could saw his amazing feat.

Being independet made him hungry. He looked at the food prepeared for him. 'No, I am not weak, I'm going to show to this idiots that I am strong king. And fit. It's time for a diet!' he thought, but his stomach was not prepeared for his diet at all.

Arthur sat in front of his work and started doing something productive by reading reports from his soldiers and thinking about his speech for the banquet next week. He looked at the food, and came back to reports. 'Wild animals attacked some women... Animals... I would eat some animals... No! I am strong!'. Again, he looked at the food and finished reports. Now it was the time for speech. 'Dear guests, I am honoured to welcome you all at the banquet... With a lot of food... Tasty food...' he thought when suddenly his head started aching. He couldn't focus of what he was doing and decided to go see Gaius.

Merlin was happy as never. He finished his book, done all chores for Gaius, cleaned their chambers and made lunch. After that he went to bed, becuse he was a little tired and because he was alone and could do whatever he wanted, even take a nap. An hour later someone knocked to the medic's door.

'Gaius? Are you here?' Arthur walked into the chamber and saw no one. His head was aching badly. He was walking and searching anybody alive and came into Merlin's room. His servant was lying on the bed, he was pale, his face was covered in sweat, he had dark circles under his eyes and awful rash on his hands. 'My God' Arthur felt guilty he hadn't thought of comming there earlier.

'Merlin? Merlin!'  
'No... Not now, I have my day off...' he whispered while waking up.  
'Of course it is your day off, look at you...' Arthur was more and more worried.  
'Arthur? Why you are here? Gorge forgot to came?'  
'I wish. No, he was there, but my head was aching, that's why I'm here.'  
'I'll get you something.' He started getting up.  
'Don't you dare. I had no idea you were THAT sick, why have no one told me?'  
'I'm fine, this is nothing' Merlin was feeling guilty, he didn't thought Artur could be so worried.  
'No, you're not. I should have check on you earlier.'  
'I am grown up, I can handle by myself. Besides I am just a servant. Now come on, I will get you some medicine.'

They went to Gaius's room when Arthur smelled Merlin's lunch.  
'That smell... What is it?'  
'Just some meat with vegetables. I did it some time ago, but I wasn't very hungry' said Merlin getting medicine frome the shelf. 'Here.'  
'You should eat, you are sick, you need strenght to defeat your disease!'  
'Well, the truth is I don't like eat alone. I usually wait for Gaius, but today he has a lot of work, he is teaching first aid in the Orath Village and I have no idea when he's going to be back. Maybe you want some of this? Otherwise it would waste.'  
Arthur took his medicine and it was disgusting, he wanted to kill that taste or cover it. And he was starving. The food smelled nice. But then, he imagined himself riding on the two horses at the same time, too fat for one to handle him. He looked at his servant and noticed how misrable he was. He decided to eat with him, he was also his friend after all.  
'Fine, I'll sacrifice and eat with you.' Arthur said proudly sitting with a fork in his hand.  
'Sacrifice? I know my food is not as good as that one prepeared for you, but I 've done my best to prepare it.' Merlin was a little offended.  
Arthur ate his portion in a seconds, the food was tasty and he was finally satisfied.  
'I didn't know you were that hungry. I mean, you ate much, but maybe you want some more?'  
'Ate much? Well great, now I won't be able to protect my people and land, and this is all your faullt!'  
'I know I am not nobel and I don't understand many issues, but why are you so upset? I don't get it.'  
'I was on a DIET!'  
Merlin was laughing so hard he started choking.  
The door had opened and Gaius came inside. He saw coughting Merlin and he noticed how bad he looked, he must been seriuosly ill! Arthur saw Gaius after a while.  
'Gaius, Merlin in dying because of me!' he screamed, which made Merlin choke even worst. 


End file.
